My fuzzy elf
by Ghost Fox Goddess
Summary: Kitty's POV. She finally gets her fuzzy elf. Read to find out how. I suck at summary. It is better than it sounds. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: getting together

I woke up to my alarm beeping. I looked at the time, it read 5:00. Wow that is too early. I couldn't get back to sleep after that so I got out of bed and saw that rogue was still asleep. phased though my door.

I then phased through Kurt's door to find him asleep aswell.

"Kurt?" I whispered. No answer. I knew it was rude to try and wake him but wanted to see if he was actually asleep or just pretending.

I sat down besides his bed waiting for morning. I looked at Kurt again. His yellow eyes opened staring right at me.

"Keety? Why are you in my room?" Kurt asked me.

"I couldn't sleep" I answered.

I loved Kurt, I didn't know if he felt the same way as I do. We have been best friends for years. We hang out a lot, we play pranks on people together, we do homework together, we are partners together in Logan's danger room session, we do EVERYTHING together.

"What time is it?" He asked. I looked at the time.

"Five past six" I replied.

"Zhat is to early" he stated before rolling over and closing his eyes.

"We can talk for a bit then" I suggested. Kurt rolled over again so he was facing me again. I looked at him. I was noticing every detail: his silky, blue fur, his warm yellow eyes, his perfect white teeth/fangs, his dark blue hair, his tail which twitched behind him, and then I saw his muscles in his arms, he looked like he could take most of the x-men down and win, which he could, if he wanted to.

"Kurt?" I asked.

"Ja" when he talked, he had a thick German accent. I loved his accent, it was lovely and- _snap out of it pryde, tell him how you feel_ i told myself.

"I love you. I want to be more than friends" I said softly.

"So do I" Kurt said back. All this time, I love him, he loves me, we could have been together ages ago. He sat up in his bed. Then he stood up...

He pulled me into a romantic kiss. I held him and he held me. His tail curled round my leg.

I am his katzchen. And he is my fuzzy elf.

* * *

 **hi, let me know if you want another chapter. Give my some advice, ideas anything that you would love to read about in this story or in another story.**


	2. Chapter 2: finally

Me and Kurt walked out of the room holding hands.

"Good morning Kurt, good morning Kitty" the Professor said to me and Kurt.

"Guten morgen Professor" Kurt said.

"Morning" I said to him. We walked down the stairs. the stairs can to an end and we walked into the kitchen which gleamed in the sun as it was rising. we got our breakfast and sat at the table to eat. we turned out headsnto the door where we saw Scott coming in.

"Hey Scott" I said.

"Hey guys" he replied.

 ** _scott POV_**

 _'are they together?'_ I asked myself _._

 _'i don't know, why don't you ask them'_ a voice I knew said in my head.

 _'jean, why don't you read their minds to find out'_ I asked Jean. I saw Jean in the corner of my eye coming into the room. I saw jeans face, it looked like she was concentrating. I grabbed my breakfast and sat at the table.

 _'scott, their together'_

 _'how long have they been together?'_

 _'not that Long's_

 **kitty POV**

jean and Scott were acting weird. Do they know about me and Kurt? Jean must have read our minds to find out. I need to relax.

"You two look relaxed" Jean said to me and Kurt.

"That's because we are" I replied.

"When's you first date?" Scott asked us. They must know that we are together.

"Umm-" Kurt started.

"Hopefully next week" I cut in. Kurt and I finished our breakfast and put the plates near the sink. He was walking to the table to sit down.

Evan and rogue came into the kitchen.

"Come on fuzzy" I said to kurt as a dragged him out of the room.

* * *

"Hey! What was that for" he asked me.

"Ve need to get ready for school."

"l know"

"Zhen Vhy aren't we"

"Because we are already ready"

"Vell I'm not, I need my image inducer" Kurt said.

"I'll get it" I said then ran to his room to grab it. I phased so I was next to Kurt again.

"Here you go" I gave it to Kurt.

"Danke katzchen" Kurt said to me in German I have picked up words like hello, thank you, good morning, good afternoon, kitten, demon and goodbye in German just by hearing him speak.

* * *

"Let's go" Scott said to me, Kurt, rogue, Evan and Jean. We all said bye to the Professor, ororo and Logan as we walked out of the doors. We got into Scott's shiny red sports car and headed for school.


End file.
